


Sammy's Little Treat

by winstiel_28



Series: Smutty One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Corset, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Feminine Dean, Feminization, Gay Dean, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sam, Gay Sam Winchester, Kinky, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sam, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Sub Dean, Thong, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, extreme sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'But Sam's dirty talk abruptly died down when he closed the bedroom door and turned away from the wall.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Hey Sam." Dean was biting his lip the way that usually made Sam blush, blush so hard that he looked like he was going to cry.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Christ, fucking-" Sam paused, the words wouldn't pass his lips, "Dean..."'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Little Treat

**2002**

**Dean is 23, Sam is 19**

 

Stepping into the bathroom, Dean turned on the light and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What am I _doing_?" He asked himself, sighing exasperatedly, even though inside he knew exactly what he was doing. And he knew that Sam was going to fucking _enjoy_ it.

Glancing down at the large carrier bag he'd carried home in his coat pocket from returning to the mall earlier that afternoon, Dean let a sly smirk run over his face.

Sam was going to be out for a while, he'd said earlier that he wouldn't be back until maybe even after nine, he'd left at ten o'clock that morning and Dean had been planning this for such a fucking long time.

Throwing off his grey shirt, Dean pulled the carrier bag closer to him and slipped his hand inside, feeling the contents. Pulling out a smaller bag, Dean carried all of his newly bought things into the small bedroom where he dumped them on the double bed and spread them out across the covers.

He'd had some spare money left from buying supplies, quite a lot of money in fact, and he knew that Sam was going to enjoy this so much, the look on his face was going to be absolutely perfect.

Firstly, Dean decided that he might as well try in one of the items of clothing he'd chosen out for the event. He'd seen them in shop windows many times but never had the guts to go and buy them, but here they were, a brilliant shade of blue with just the right amount of lace.

Dean had only ever tried on girl's panties once in his life before, and that had been as a joke when he was a about twelve, he'd found some in his locker at some unknown school he'd attended for a couple of weeks.

But Dean figured they might be uncomfortable, but he'd do anything to see Sam get so turned on, get him worked up, his lips flushed bright red.

Pulling the material over his large thighs, Dean rested the back of the laced thong against his hole and couldn't help but admit that it felt fucking _amazing_. And to be quite honest, it wasn't all uncomfortable.

Dean had to admit that it looked nice enough and his ass looked full and muscular, he was getting an aching dick thinking about how much Sam would like it.

Then Dean had applied some makeup, just a little bit, but enough so that Sam would notice. Sam has always seemed to have some fascination with feminisation and he was always telling how pretty Dean was for a guy, how fucking gorgeous he was.

And lastly, the bit that Dean had been waiting for the whole time, was something he'd bought last, something he'd been pondering on buying for a very long time. Dean pulled down the top of his panties down one more time and smothered his hand with lube, lathering it all over his tensing hole.

Taking the large black butt plug that he'd brought from a small shop hidden away at the bottom of the mall, Dean lay down in his stomach and pressed the tip of it against his opening, groaning into the covers at the sensation.

"Ah fuck, _Jesus_." He repeated over and over agin as he squeezed the last inch of the butt plug into place and pulled the laced thong back over his ass.

To top everything off, Dean pulled out the matching corset he'd got to go with his panties and slipped it over his torso, using his hands to tie up the silver ribbon at the back. Inspecting himself in the mirror, his tousled hair and his ripped muscles standing out even more than usual, Dean knew that Sam was going to melt when he saw him.

~

"Dean?" Sam's voice was loud in the quiet motel room, he shut the door behind him and threw the keys down on the small wooden table in the middle of the room.

"I'm in here!" Dean's voice sounded muffled from the bedroom and Sam took of his jacket and put it down on the sofa, smiling gently in the dark light at the thought of his brother waiting for him in the bedroom.

But what he was about to see was _nothing_ like he had imagined.

Putting his hand on the brass door handle and closing his fingers around it, beginning to push it down, Sam began to speak:

"You don't _know_ the things I've wanted to do to you today, been wanting to bend you over and slide my cock right into your ass. I'm so fucking glad I'm home now."

But Sam's dirty talk abruptly died down when he closed the bedroom door and turned away from the wall.

"Hey Sam." Dean was biting his lip the way that usually made Sam blush, blush so hard that he looked like he was going to cry.

" _Christ_ , fucking-" Sam paused, the words wouldn't pass his lips, "Dean..."

Sam ripped off his shirt and let his mouth slide into an open smile, his white teeth glinting in the darkness of the bedroom.

He could see the lace outline of some sort of corset his brother was wearing, and this was the most perfect, fucking hot thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Been waiting for you all day, dressed myself up for you Sam." Dean smiled and rested his head back on one of the pillows, closing his eyes as Sam's large hands began to explore his body, leaving erect hairs on his legs and goose pimples bouncing around his skin.

"Shit Dean you look fucking perfect in panties, I want you so much right now." Sam's voice was so quiet and raspy and his dick had become so erect in the last couple of seconds that Dean couldn't help but blush at his hard work. "Bend over for me, baby."

And the thought that Sam was actually calling Dean baby for once made everything ten times hotter. Dean turned himself around, smiling slightly to himself knowing that soon enough, Sam was going to find Dean's little ass pulled apart by the large butt plug and he was going to go wild.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_!" Sam sounded so astonished, so fucking happy at what he had found that he almost tore the thing trying to rip it off in time, wanting to get his hands close to Dean's exposed ass.

 

Sam, sat on the bed, a smug smile on his face so wide that Dean felt proud at his work. His older brother was sprawled across him, his hands buckled to the end of the bed with two of the bonds Dean had purchased from the same small shop in the mall; Sam was in heaven.

"Spread your legs for me, baby." Sam's voice was smooth but stern, he ran his hand through Dean's hair and left breathy kisses along the back of his neck and down his spine.

Dean obeyed his brother and used his legs to push himself up, his arms still attached to the end of the bed, "Ah what a pretty little ass." Sam laughed lowly to himself and pressed to fingers against the end of the butt plug, making it weigh down on Dean's prostate, he screwed his eyes up and let out a low moan, making Sam push down ever harder. 

"Tell me that you want it." Sam used his palm to gently stroke the back of Dean's ass, he brushed his teeth along the back of Dean's shoulder blades.

"I _want_ it." The older Winchester's voice had been reduced to a breathy whisper and his eyes couldn't stay open, he was so caught up in the moment and so turned on that he couldn't speak.

Sam used his fingers to gently pull against the butt plug, Dean's back arched high at the sensation and he bit the inside of his mouth painfully.

"Look at that _gorgeous_ little hole." Sam had his left hand pressed against Dean's back, he was holding him down and gently sliding two fingers inside his stretched asshole as he did so.

And then, after trying to block out his throbbing cock for the last twenty minutes, Sam took his rock hard shaft in his hands and stroked the underside, his eyes sealing shut as he pushed his fingers down harder into Dean's back.

"Need you inside of me, Sammy." Dean's voice was muffled and low, he heard the light moans escaping Sam's mouth at the thought of his brother wanting him so badly and he realised his dick from his grip.

Using both his hands to hold onto Dean's hips, Sam took the tip of his cock, which was now flushed with blood and so hard that he couldn't think straight, and slowly pressed it against Dean, feeling the ring of muscles spasming beneath him.

Dean pulled on the restraints and bit down hard into his bottom lip until he could taste blood in his mouth, Sam was running his hands up and down the sparkling corset, pumping away so deep inside of him and pressing down so perfectly on his prostate that he was going insane.

 

Sam's breath had become so irregular that his eyes were beginning to roll up into his head, he hadn't thought he could have gotten anymore horny, but somehow he'd only gotten worse as the night had gotten on.

Pulling his dick out of Dean's ass, he shifted himself round on the bed and positioned himself just below Dean's mouth, using light force to gently push his older brother's lips around his throbbing cock.

Dean gently licked down the underside of Sam's erect dick, pumping his mouth backwards and forwards until Sam was moaning so loud that he had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

And then Sam was pulling him up, his body spasming as he pumped warm come all over Dean's face, letting his body flop back down onto the headboard, a small smile lighting across his lips.

 

" _Good_ girl..." Sam whispered, smiling lightly and watching Dean lick the dripping come off of his bottom lip in the darkness of the bedroom.


End file.
